Showers Can Be Fun, Right?
by Korean-Assassin
Summary: Captain of the swim team Min-Ki Kwon, has basketball player Aomine Daiki help him out with practice. Afterwards, they take a shower. Unfortunately, Min-Ki has a crush on the basketball ace. YAOI AomineXOC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Oneshot :I


Min-Ki's head emerged from the cold pool water. "How's my time?" He asks, lifting up his goggles so he can see a specific tan blue haired male checking the stopwatch. "1 minute and 12 seconds. Nice job Key." Min-Ki smiles at the nickname. "Seriously? Thanks hyeong! Er...i mean Aomine-san" He says, getting out of the water. The water drips from his toned body from all of the competitive swimming. "No problem." Aomine says, handing him a towel with a smile. "Sorry for having you skip practice to help me with MY practice." Min-Ki says, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine. I skip practice anyways" Aomine says. Min-Ki laughs. 'Aomine hyeong is so cool...no wonder i fell for him..'

"Key." "W-what?" Min-Ki stutters, snapping back to reality. "I asked if you're gonna go shower or not?" Aomine says, laughing at Min-Ki's reaction. Min-Ki pouts. "It's not funny. And yes, I will." The Korean student says, walking into the boy's locker room, being careful not to slip. "I guess I should take one too, it's fucking hot out here." Aomine mutters, already removing his shirt. Min-Ki's face turns so red, a tomato would be jealous. "H-Hyeoung?! W-What are you doing?!" He manages out, his voice in a high pitch. Aomine stares at him weirdly with his shirt over his shoulder. "...What? I said I was going to take a shower too." He says, opening his locker. "O-oh...right..." Min-Ki mutters, opening his locker and gathering his shower materials. It's after school so the only people there is the basketball team (including Aomine) and the Korean captain of the swim team. And the basketball just started practicing so it'll be a while until they swarmed the locker room. 'So if we WERE to do anything, not saying that we WOULD, no one would hear...' Min-Ki thought to himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and removing his swim shorts.

Aomine did the same and they walked to the showers. Min-Ki turns on the water and lets the slightly cold water wash over his aching body. 'Ah~ Neomu joh-a~ It feels so good' he thinks to himself. His dark brown eyes subtlely glanced over to Aomine's tan muscular body. His muscles flexing each time Aomine moved his arms to wash his hair. Min-Ki looks down and gives a subtle gasp. 'Oh crap...why NOW, I have to get an erection?!' he mentally screams. "Oi. Key, you've been standing there doing nothing, you alright?" Aomine asks, rinsing his hair.

Min-Ki jumps and looks away, his face blushing. "I-I'm fine..." He mutters. 'He looks cute when he's all flustered...makes me wanna pin him down and take him.' Aomine thinks to himself smirking. He walks over to Min-Ki when he wasn't paying attention. Min-Ki jumps as he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He looks up and blushes. "H-hyeong...?" That one look, makes Aomine snap. "That's it. I'm at my limit and I'm not holding back anymore." he growls. "W-wait what?" Min-Ki asks. Aomine turns Min-Ki around so that they were facing each other and he roughly kisses the other male. He reaches over and turns off the water.

Min-Ki gasps in the kiss, and Aomine takes this opportunity to slip his tounge past his lips. Their tounge's wrestle for dominance as Aomine's hand travels down Min-Ki's wet and now hot torso and he grips his erection. Min-Ki throws his head back and moans, hitting his head on the tile wall. But neither of the athletes paid attention as Aomine pumps Min-Ki's cock while attacking the flesh on his neck with kisses, leaving a hickey with each kiss. "A-Ah Hyeong..." Min-Ki moans, gripping Aomine's broad shoulders. "M-More..." Aomine clicks his tounge and moves his head down his toned abs and licks the base of his shaft. Min-Ki gasps as Aomine's tounge flicks out, licking his painfully hard cock. "Hyeong~ Stop teasing~" Min-Ki groans. Aomine ignores his request and licks the tip. "Hyeong!~" Aomine gives in and wraps his mouth around the cock. "Ah!" Min-Ki moans, intertwining his fingers in Aomine's blue hair. Aomine bobs his head up and down. 'He's got a pretty good size here for someone his height.' he thinks to himself. "Mmm! H-Hyeong!" Min-Ki whimpers as Aomine nips at a vein with his teeth.

Aomine licks off the pre-cum that dripped from the tip of the cock. He sucks on it one more time before Min-Ki cries, "H-Hyeong! I-I'm coming! HYEONG!" Min-Ki releases his load into Aomine's mouth. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry hyeong!" Min-Ki apologizes. Aomine ignores what he says and swallows his cum, not letting a drop escape from his mouth. "Uwah! Why did you swallow it hyeong?!" Min-Ki asks, blushing. "Because...I've always wondered what it'll taste like. It's bitter." Aomine says, licking his lips. Min-Ki blushes harder and looks away. "U-Um...thanks for taking care of my 'problem'..." Min-Ki mutters. "Yeah right, I'm not even close to being done." Aomine smirks. "W-What?" Min-Ki stutters.

"So turn around." Aomine says sternly, lust in his voice. Min-Ki does what he says, and turns around. His round ass sticking out as he rested the palms of his hands against the tile wall. "Oooh I like this view." Aomine purrs seductively, bending down and licking the hole, using his right hand to stretch his cute ass. "Ah?! N-No hyeong! It's dirty!" Min-Ki cries, trying to pull away, but Aomine held him in place. "You think so Key? I find it fucking DELICIOUS." He says, forcing his tounge past the tight ring of muscle. "Nyaaaa!~ Hyeong!" Min-Ki moans as Aomine started thrusting his tounge in and out of the wet and tight hole. He adds in a finger along with his tounge and thrusts both of them in and out. Once he feels that he's ready, Aomine pulls out his finger. But continues to tounge fuck him until he feels like he's had enough.

Min-Ki moans whimpers as Aomine pulls out his tounge. Aomine chuckles. "Impatient are we? Don't worry Key, I'll be sure to fuck you until you can't even remember your own damn name. Got it?" He growls in his ear, grinding his large cock against Min-Ki ass. Min-Ki moans. "Mmm~ Hyeong! Just hurry up and fuck me!" He says shamelessly.

Aomine chuckles darkly, a positions his large erection at Min-Ki tight enterance. He pushes in slowly, knowing that Min-Ki's a virgin so he doesn't want to hurt him, yet. Min-Ki bites his bottom lip. "Mm...nngh.." he groans. "God you're so tight Key..." Aomine pants in his ear. "H-hurts..." Min-Ki whimpers, turning his head to face Aomine. "It'll get better...I promise." Aomine says in his ear.

Min-Ki wiggles a little trying to get used to the fact of having something so LARGE in his body. Little did he know, that it only anticipated Aomine to move. "Y-You can move now..." Min-Ki says and Aomine nods.

Aomine pulls out until only the tip is in before slamming back in, causing Min-Ki to yelp. Aomine pulls out again and slams back in. He continues this motion, an old seductive dance that has been around for years. Aomine bites his bottom lip and groans. "You're so tight around my cock Key," Min-Ki looks back and him and blushes. "D-Don't say things like that! A-Ah!~ H-Harder!" He moans, pushing back to meet his thrusts. Aomine smirks and does what he asks. "A-AH!~ There! Hyeong!~"

On the other side of the door, the team had finished their practice. They were in the middle of changing, until they heard grunts and moans from the shower. They all stared at the door. "...Actually...i was planning on taking a shower at home anyways.." Wakamatsu muttered, as the others muttered in agreement. And for a while, they wouldn't set foot in those showers. 


End file.
